In The Midst Of The Heat
by GingerGeorgia
Summary: A one-shot for the moment based loosley off the epsidoe where Jane asks Billy what he meant by It's you. Will his confession clear the haze or make things worse? Read to find out. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Marked complete until I start a chapter 2 if i start a chapter 2 .


Jane by Design - Billy/Jane

* * *

Hello. I have decided instead of long stories that take months to reveal the end I'm going to stick to writing one shots and 5 chapter stories. So at the moment this is a one shot but in the future may become a short story with 3-4 chapters. This is based loosely off the episode where Jane askes Billy what he meant by 'it's you'. If anyone knows a free beta let me know because I'm in need of one. Enough from me, read on!

* * *

'Billy' my voice came out quietly almost a whisper.

'Yes Janey' he answered glancing around my room.

'What did you mean when you said 'It's you' the night of the fashion show?' my voice wobbled slightly scared to find out what the answer might be.

'Janey...' Billy's voice was unsure.

'No Billy I need to know the truth, you're my best friend and you're keeping things from me... Again'

'I - I - I... I meant it's you, you're the first thing I think about in the morning, you're the last thing I think about at night, when I imagine my future I see us but not just a friends and when I think of a life without you being deaf seems better and that's why I've been afraid to tell you because I'm afraid to lose you, you're my everything Janey.' Billy's eyes held contact with mine throughout the his whole speech bit as soon as it was finished his head swivelled trying to find something remotely interesting within my room to stare at..

To say I wasn't slightly shocked would be a lie I knew he might have feelings for me but love, loving me is huge. Grabbing his face and turning it towards me I started 'Billy...'

Billy paused for a moment before speaking, 'No Janey I understand completely so I don't want to hear what you have to say.'

'You understand?' I smiled slightly.

'Yes so I'm going to leave now and when you've forgotten about my speech come find me.' Billy rose from my bed and my smile however small it was slid straight of my face.

Jumping up from my bed I grabbed Billy's arm quickly spinning him around to face me. 'You clearly don't understand' I whispered while staring quite obviously at his lips. I crashed my lips to his expecting a response but in return I got nothing. I pulled away embarrassed for kissing Billy, maybe he was joking about loving me.

My thoughts were cut short my Billy lifting me up and attaching his lips to mine. I responded quickly and billy eagerly deepened the kiss.

Soon Billy had me backed up against the wall, my legs wrapped around his torso and his strong arms holding me up by my ass.

Somewhere in all the hurry I had ripped off Billy's top showing me his perfectly sculpted abs. I gasped never really paying attention to them before. Billy started kissing down my neck sucking on my sensitive spot while hiking up my top massaging my skin as it became exposed.

Moaning into Billy's embrace I register my bedroom door being swung open beside us. Pushing Billy off me I turn to see my brother and Miss. Shaw standing there jaws hanging wide open.

I pull down my top embarrassed and what my brother and teacher had just witnessed. Miss. Shaw was the first to recover from the shock. 'Jane..?'

Too embarrassed and shocked I stood there speechless unsure of what to say or do. I turn to Billy trying to get some help but instead spot him frantically searching the floor for his shirt. I spot it hanging over my bedside light and grab it throwing at Billy. He hurriedly puts it on and we both turn to look at Ben and Miss. Shaw.

Miss Shaw who has recovered most boosts into action ordering everyone around. 'Billy I think you should go sit in the living area, Ben go with him and Jane you stay here with me. Billy just stares at me a look of confusion on his face and Ben stays still too in shock after seeing his sister and get best friend mid make out session half naked.

Miss. Shaw instructs billy to leave while dragging Ben to sit on the couch. Billy does as ordered and heads straight for the door and out into the morning sunshine.

Realising I hadn't said what I had intended to since his little speech I run to catch up with billy. 'Billy, I love you too' I shout as soon as I'm close. He turns slowly a huge smile gracing his perfect face. He skips over to me pecking my lips before whispering a quiet goodbye leaving me to face the wrath if Ben and Miss. Shaw.


End file.
